User blog:Stone Roger/I wanted something like this in chapter 640
Note: The blog is repition (a perverte blog) PG 1 Usopp:*fires more pop greens at the fishman pirates*Green Star: Devil Fishman Pirates:*some are squeezed and eaten by the huge plants*What the hell is this? Where is he getting these damn plants? Usopp:*looks up at Wadatsumi* I cant beleive Sanji and Jinbe are gonna fight that guy. Oh well better them than me. ???:*a huge impact is seen a yard away from him*Kya!!!!! Usopp:hm? PG 2 Daruma:*coughing blood*Damn Kya!! Damn Kya!! Chopper:*in his brain point*As a doctor, I have to tell you that fighting me isn't good for your health. Just stop fighting already! Daruma:Dont patronize me you mini coral basterd!! Chopper:These are horns dammit!!! Daruma:*reaches behind his back*It was an accident, but maybe that drunk Hyouzou has the right idea. PG 3 Daruma:*holds out two hands full of energy steroids*Im gonna go all out too. Chopper:*gasps* Energy Steroids? I read about those! They'll..... Daruma:*stuffs the pills down his throat*Save it!!! Chopper:*tranforms and stands in his fighting stance*Kung-Fu Point PG 4 Chopper:*glares at him* How can you harm your own lifespan like it was nothing?! Daruma:*yells in pain*Kyaaaaa!!!!! *pants and stands as tall and skinny as Brook* PG 5 Daruma:*looks at him while slouching* What're talking bout dumbass? I feel amazing!! Kya!! Chopper*glares at him*Thats not what your voice is telling me. Daruma:*darts at him* Chopper:*stands ready* PG 6 Chopper:*effortlessly dodges him* Daruma:*takes down 20 of his subbordnates* Chopper:*appears above him and axe kicks at his head* Daruma:*is hit and his whole upperbody is driven underground* Fishman Pirate: was Daruma-san already beaten? PG 7 Daruma:*vanishes and grabs chopper's feet* Chopper:?! Daruma:*mouth and head grows huge and big enough to eat 4 Choppers* I'll gnash you into dust!!! Kyaa!!! Chopper:*is entraped in his mouth* Fishman Pirates:Yeaaahh!!! Daruma-san ate him!! Chopper:Kung-Fu Kokutei..... PG 8 Chopper:*breaks free and shatters Daruma's teeth*Roadhouse Daruma:aahh!!! Chopper:*lands on his feet* Daruma:*falls to a knee and holds mouth* Damn you Kya!!! PG 9 Wadatsumi:*brings his fists down*Wahh!! Sanji/Jinbe:*jump away and each land on a arm* Wadatsumi:*quickly raises his arms*get off!!!! Jinbe:*lands to the ground* Sanji:*appears infront of his face*Yo. Wadatsumi:?! PG 10 Jinbe:*infront of the giant's feet*Fishman Karate:....*thrusts both fists at the feet to send airbourne blows to them* Double 1,000 Shark Tile Brick Fist Wadatsumi:*feet are blown back to make the giant tilt forward*What the?! Sanji:*spins rapidly at him while in the air* Party Table....*kicks him 5 times in the middle of his face* Gyro Kick Course PG 11 Wadatsumi:*tilts and coughs blood from the attack*Guhaa!! Fishman Pirates:Oh no!!! Wadtsumi:*crashes on them* Jinbe:*looks at him* PG 12 Wadtsumi:*wakes up and looks to see Jinbe and Sanji standing on his forhead* Sanji/Jinbe: It's over! PG 13 Wadatsumi:*hits at his forhead*SHUT UP!!! Sanji:*high in the air*ready Jinbe? Jinbe:Of course! Sanji:* leg heats up leg*Diable Jambe...... Jinbe:*fists water up*Fishman Karate.... PG 14 Wadatsumi:*recovers from hitting himself and looks in the sky to see two spinning twisters, one of fire and one of water, coming towards him*Wahhh!!! What is that?! Fishman Pirates: move Wadatsumi!!! Wadatsumi:*crying* I cant!! My legs are broken and my head hurts too much!! PG 15 Sanji:*drives his flaming foot into his gut*Comet Shot Jinbe:*drives his water fist into his chest*Whaleshark Brick Fist Wadatsumi:*coughs blood*AAHH!!!!!!!!! Fishman Pirates:*look shocked* PG 16 Wadatsumi:*lays defeated* Sanji/Jinbe:*land back on the ground and look at the pirates* Who's next? Fishman Pirates:*shiver and run away*This is suicide!!! We cant fight people who can easily take down that mega giant!! We are going to die!! Zeo:*looks shocked* No way...... Nami:*infront of him* Yep that's Sanji-kun for you. I guess the same can be said about Jinbe-chan too. PG 17 Zeo:*glares and twirls his chain* How dare you commet like that human witch!! Usopp:*grabs his chain*Hey, its not nice to call people names pal. Zeo:Another one?! Usopp:*pulls the chain to bring him closer* Zeo:?! PG 18 Usopp:*punches him in the face* Zeo:*is hit and slides on the ground* Usopp: Hey Nami, I'll take this guy. I need payback for Surume. Nami:*smiles* fine, but you owe me 200 belis for this. Usopp:IM NOT PAYING YOU!!! Zeo:*gets up* you'll take me? PG 19 Zeo:*glares* Consider that the last lie you ever tell. Usopp:*grins* Really? I have alot more in me. Fight Block: Usopp vs Zeo END Category:Blog posts